D de Drarry! Ou de Drabble? ou de Draco?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Coleção de drabbles Drarry! Para comemorar o aniversário do Harry! Parabéns!


**Tirei isto da comunidade no Live Journal Largeness&Muchness****que é dedicada ao casal ****Knave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne & Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp.****Qualquer um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**E eu tirei isso da Mad Wonka, qualquer um pode escrever assim, então lá fui eu! É meio desesperador, mas ajuda a sentir a música e coordenar o monte de idéias que se tem na cabeça, ou algo assim u.u'**

**Vou postar hoje, 31 de julho, para comemorar os 30 anos do Harry Potter! Parabéns! Ksks**

**Casal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Drarry)

**Avisos: **Contém slash (dois garotos apaixonados um pelo outro e eventualmente indo para cama ¬¬). Voces foram avisados! E alguns drabbles são A.U ou seja, fora do universo de Harry Potter, por falar nisso, Harry Potter não me pertence, mas sim a J.K Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos (reviews valem mais que dinheiro, para uma ficwritter, principalmente xp ksks)

**N.a:** Eu segui o desafio e fiz no tempo da música, dei uma revisada, mas qualquer erro me avisem e se houve alguma dúvida quanto a algum dos drabbles, pode perguntar numa review! ^.^

"Espero que apreciem a leitura e que se lembrem de que cada vez que deixam de comentar em uma fic um escritor morre." Aviso da Mad, pensem bem nisso! ksks

***My Life Would Suck without you – Kelly Clarkson.**

Tinha certeza que se não tivesse conhecido Malfoy, sua vida em Hogwarts seria muito mais pacifica, muito mais calma, muito mais…chata.

E por mais que tentasse se afastar dele, fugir para não cair nas provocações, ele sabia exatamente como chamá-lo para uma briga. Era incrível, tanto que acabou por perceber que sem Malfoy ele, Harry Potter, seria nada, seria _sem graça_. Sua vida em Hogwarts, apesar de todas as confusões de final de ano, não seria a mesma sem aquele rosto esnobe e convencido o chamando, de braços abertos, para a próxima briga. E no fundo, Harry gostava, era divertido. _Era Malfoy._

***Beautiful Liar – Beyoncé feat Shakira**

Estava furioso com aquele loiro. Como ele mentira assim? O arrastara para sua cama, o seduzira e agora descobria que ele iria embora. Oh, aquela pele pálida e macia, toda sua, os olhos prateados enevoados de prazer. E agora me pergunto se tudo foi verdade, mas a culpa foi dele, por que não contou desde o inicio que era um dos amantes do rei Voldemort? Agora ele, Harry, um simples súdito, teria a cabeça cortada, _ou pior_, por causa daquele belo mentiroso. Por que se deixara envolver por um dos amantes preferidos do rei?

***Ohayo – Hunter x Hunter opening**

- Bom dia, Draco. – sussurrou o moreno para o loiro que acabara de acordar do seu lado.

- 'Dia. – respondeu sonolento.

- Decidiu o que eu te pedi?

- Oh, eu acabei de acordar, me de mais um tempo, ou melhor, me deixe voltar a dormir.

- Não, Draco. Vamos partir hoje. Você tem que decidir se vai continuar do lado das trevas ou se vai querer acordar assim, sempre junto de mim... – ele tomou o loiro em seus braços, envolvendo-o. Aos poucos haviam se tolerado depois de uma punição de McGonagal, depois se tornaram algo parecido com amigos para pularem para a cama um do outro e serem amantes.

- Você sabe a resposta, Potter. –disse mordaz, odiava acordar cedo. – Você sabe ser persuasivo afinal.

- Me diz, eu quero ouvir.

_- Eu vou com você para qualquer lugar, para sempre._

***Rose –NaNa opening**

Harry voltou com seu carro até o beco onde pensara ter visto algo. Olhando melhor depois de baixar o vidro, teve certeza, era um jovem, mais ou menos da sua idade ele diria, com cabelos loiros sujos e roupas rasgadas e estava chorando.

Foi até ele e abaixou-se perguntando se precisava de ajuda, mas ele não precisou responder e acho que nem conseguiria. Os olhos prateados e opacos já diziam tudo, estavam sem vida, feridos. Na verdade, se pudesse descrever o garoto ele diria que parecia uma boneca quebrada ou uma rosa despedaçada.

Puxando com delicadeza, levantou-o e carregou-o até o carro, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido:

- Tá tudo bem agora, eu vou cuidar de você.

***** **Era um garoto que como eu amava os Beatles e os Rolling Stones – Os Incríveis.**

Draco era o garoto mais rico da escola, ele era esnobe e convencido, sempre com aquele olhar como se fosse superior a todos. E as garotas babavam por ele. Por isso estava chocado quando o viu lá no meio do protesto que faziam na escola, na verdade, ele estava animando o protesto com uma guitarra, tocando música e incentivando todos a destruírem a escola. Ele devia ser louco, aquele escola era da família dele, seu pai era fundador e seu padrinho diretor.

Mas foi só olhar para o brilho satisfeito nos olhos prateados. Ele havia ganhado essa batalha contra seu pai. Ele era incrível, doido, mais incrível.

******* Hello, I love you. – The Doors.**

Gina era a garota mais bonita e popular da escola e estava caidinha pelo mais popular e bonito da escola -_não que ele concordasse com isso_- Harry Potter. E conforme ela andava arrancando suspiros, quem realmente atraiu a atenção do moreno foi um loiro atravessando o corredor com imponência logo atrás dela, todos babaram na hora e seguiram-no como se fosse a última coca-cola do deserto, meninas _e meninos_. Correu, precisava saber o nome dele. Foi até o loiro que mais parecia um anjo, mas um anjo cruel. E criando coragem, disse:

-Olá.

*******Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond.**

Quando começou tudo, nem ele sabia, muito menos como. Como de inimigos se tornaram amantes. Grande ironia do destino. Só sabia que fazia muito tempo desde a primeira vez que tocara aquela pele, uma eletricidade percorrendo por ambos os corpos, os fazendo tremer.

E no fim, parecia que sua vida começara no momento em que vira Malfoy pela primeira vez, mas somente quando o beijou pela primeira vez sentiu aquela alegria de viver, aquela vontade de existir! Quando se percebeu correspondido, a vida passou a ser colorida, doce, carinhosa, quente.

E eu achando que amor era besteira, que era coisa de garotas bobas. E agora quem suspira sou eu, quem ama sou eu e sou amado também.

*******Just Disturbia – Lady GaGa feat Rihanna**

Ele devia estar enlouquecendo, ou ficando paranóico, mas tinha aquela estranha sensação que Potter estava em todos os lugares! Para onde ia, em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, ele sentis as esmeraldas o seguindo. Bufou, ele precisava relaxar, para tanto, foi para uma festa em Hogsmeade.

Lá, no Cabeça de Javali, bebeu, dançou e extravasou toda aquela agonia de trabalhar para o lorde das trevas e ser perseguido por Potter. No fim, já nem lembrava mais que estava num bar e em Hogsmeade, o que complicaria a volta para Hogwarts.

Ouviu passos e seguiu o barulho, chegando a um beco. Nada. Devia estar louco. Andou mais e achou ter visto um vulto. Olhou e de novo nada. Até que na terceira vez girou de uma vez e então o mundo todo girou, a bebida e o cansaço o tomaram e ele se sentiu desmaiar em um peito firme, enquanto braços fortes o rodeavam. Ou era Potter e seus olhos verdes ou era só paranóia. E, pela primeira vez, desejava que não fosse loucura sua. Fechou os olhos, caindo no sono.

No outro dia pela manhã, ele estava em dos quartos acima do bar de Madame Rosmeta.

- É, era só paranóia. – tentou convencer-se, apesar de que isso não explicava o casaco preto que o envolvia e que ele estava certo de já ter visto o moreno usando.

***Chikyuugi – Yumi Matsuzawa.**

Harry Potter, em sua viagem pelo mundo bruxo em busca das Horcruxes, tinha que se manter firme, focado no objetivo. E toda noite, toda vez que se sentia cansado e achando que não conseguiria, a imagem de seu loiro vinha lhe confortar.

Ele sabia que Draco era um Comensal agora e que estavam em lados opostos, mas sabia também que ele só se envolvera para salvar a família. E era isso que lhe dava força, que o fazia persistir, que o fazia vagar pelo mundo com seus amigos.

_Salvar o mundo, salvar seu mundo: Draco Malfoy. _

Era seu sonho e o tornaria real, a todo o custo. E no fim o abraçaria e limparia as lágrimas dele e o confortaria. E assim seriam fortes e sobreviviriam até o fim. Só para esse momento, para vencerem Voldemort e se encontraram. E só assim poderiam ficar juntos. Para sempre.

***J'ai Cru Entendre – (Louis Garrel & Gregoiré Leprince-Ringuet) Alex Beaupain**

O relacionamento deles _–se é que se podia ser chamado assim-_ era puro sexo. Encontros na Sala Precisa quando precisavam, as vezes marcavam ou apenas se encontravam e iam.

Da ultima vez, Potter cruzara aquela linha, aquele acordo não-verbal que tinham, ele dissera "Eu te amo". E Draco pouco se importava, era problema dele. E eles continuaram indo para cama, pois Potter disse que não tinha problema ser ignorado.

Mesmo se Draco gritasse, dissesse coisas horríveis, o tomasse e fosse tomado com força na cama, manchando os lençóis, ele continuaria dizendo "Eu te amo". Isso até eles discutirem, era a ultima tentativa do loiro de parar com aquelas palavras, reafirmar que não se envolvera. Só que ele não contava com algo que somente Potter parecia ter visto: ele já estava envolvido, completamente envolto por Harry.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, comensal da morte, você é o salvador do mundo. é impossível, Potter.

- Eu não ligo, eu te amo. E eu sei que você não quer ser comensal e eu também não quero ser herói de ninguém, eu não ligo pra fama, e...

Ele olhou em volta exasperado e passou uma mão pelos fios loiros, suspirando, parou Potter o beijando. Não dava para fugir mais, ele entendera. Ele era de Harry tanto quanto Harry era dele. Deu um sorriso de lado e fez bico para o rosto sorridente e feliz do moreno. Voltando a beijá-lo depois.

**P.s:** espero que tenham gostado!

Bjim, Bye!


End file.
